


Green-Eyed Monster

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Just Needed To Write This, Inspiration, M/M, Pre-Canon, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Symbolism, it can hurt sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Back in the days Spectre suffered from the "green-eyed monster" torturing him in his dreams as "it" turned them into blood-chilling nightmares. Ryo-sama's wholehearted care and tender embraces used to soothe him a little, almost convincing him that the "monster" existed only within the realm of his subconsciousness... or did it?





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Spectre is thirteen-fourteen years old and Ryoken is respectively fifteen.

Nothing could have predicted the disruption in the perfectly settled routine of the Knights of Hanoi's leader when suddenly he heard a sound of logging in behind his back. But the look on one of the three lieutenants, specifically Vyra's, face was so eloquent that Revolver immediately felt uneasiness clutching within his chest.

"What's the caliber of the problem?" he asked without prelude, frowning.

"The resistance is more fierce than ever," the woman sighed heavily, even her virtual avatar's face seemed so worn out that Revolver got the message without fail.

"I suppose I have to log out?" unfortunatelly, his own avatar was not as expressive for as if it was he would roll back his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. But without your interference it really seems hopeless."

"I was to leave in about an hour anyway."

"Good work," for a moment Vyra forgot about formalities and gave her leader a simple motherly smile.

The smile in return lasted on Revolver's face exactly from the moment he disappeared in a pillar of pixels and until he reemerged in the real world as Kogami Ryoken.

"Oh boy," he shook his head at the sight of amber twilight shimmering on the surface of the ocean as the sky was gradually hiding behind veil of maroon clouds.

Not wasting a second Ryoken headed for the source of the problem that was most likely (unless it escaped) in his bedroom. He hesitated for a brief moment, listening closely for any idication of life behind the door, but, since no rustle was heard, gently pushed it.

The room met Ryoken with its usual cosyness, drowsy dim illumination of early evening, perfect order in everything... except the unforgivably empty bed with its linen shamelessly demonstrating evidences of desperate struggling that took place here recently.

"Where?" the boy asked in a thunderous voice as he stood in the middle, scanning every corner. 

Of course, no answer followed.

Ryoken huffed and shook his head in disapproval as he crossed his arms, but, should a tiny cough be heard from the closet, the corners of his lips twitched upwards right away and his index finger automatically pointed in the needed direction. He approached the designated spot as quietly as he could and, having taken a deep breath, swiftly slid the door to the side.

"Well-well," Ryoken gave the boy curled next to his coat sorta maniacal grin. "I bet sniffing mothballs is a new and progressive way to treat common cold, mm?"

"R-Ryo-sama..." Spectre quickly wiped his reddened runny nose and attempted to fix his messy hair. There was no way he could look _this_ disheveled in front of his master even in his current condition.

But before he had a chance to properly explain his "hide-and-seek" behavior a surprised gasp ripped out of his throat as he was promptly picked up and gently, bridal-style carried back to bed... though the magic of the moment was ruined as soon as he was roughly dropped on the mattress.

"You know, when you're staying in someone else's room," Ryoken grumbled, picking up a pillow and blanket that were carelessly discarded onto the floor, "you should be more considerate about keeping it in order."

"I-I'm sorry," Spectre mumbled sheepishly and pulled his knees to his stomach, hugging them.

"Anyway," the older boy sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled the younger one's hair. "What kind of a World War III happened here?"

Soft rosy bloomed on Spectre's cheeks as he fidgeted and his glance flickered towards the bedside table.

"Oh?" Ryoken spotted a small half-empty bottle with a gooey brownish liquid. "Your meds?"

Spectre timidly nodded.

"I think we've discussed this already. You need to take them."

"But," the boy's winced in disgust, "this syrup tastes like a mixture of fish fat, vinegar and grass. Nasty!"

Ryoken opened his mouth to say that his temper was nasty, but digressed and let another words come out instead.

"It's been a week. As long as you're not better, we won't be able to take our usual evening walks near the ocean."

Spectre turned gloomy. 

This was really a huge downside of being sick, not being able to walk under the moonlight while listening to the soothing melodies of waves, enjoying fresh breeze caressing cheeks and, the most important, holding hands with Ryo-sama.

"I, uh..." he murmured while Ryoken gently laid him down on the pillow and tucked the blanket.

"Is something bothering you?" the older boy stroked the younger's hair.

The soft touch only made Spectre tense up and curl into fetal position as he bit his lips. 

He would honestly prefer not to talk about this, but the grim shroud of _that_ was still lingering inside his head, causing his anxiety to grow in geometrical progression with each second unspoken.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ryoken smiled and leaned down to the boy, nuzzling against his cheek and blowing into his ear.

This made Spectre blush beyond possible and giggle akin to a baby as pleasant shivers ran throughout his entire body.

"Well, it's..." feeling reassuring warmth and endless comfort in his master's arms, he finally spoke in a quiet voice. "For some time I have been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Ryoken slightly furrowed his brows, instinctively holding the boy tighter.

"Yes..." Spectre gave him a tiny nod, clinging onto his chest. "Very scary nightmares. It was cold. So cold that I could feel every drop of water in my body turn into ice. I felt dizzy and I could barely stand on my own legs, and yet I kept walking. Walking and walking... I had no idea where to. It was so dark. Pitch-black darkness, somehow moist and sticky as I could feel it crawling under my skin. And no sound. Dead silence with only my heart racing like a crazy puppy... or like me when I would start panicking and running around with no sense of direction or even gravity. Running, running... and crying out your name."

"And... did I find you? Did I save you?" Ryoken felt his heart squeezing, slowly and painfully as moisture was gathering in the corners of those adorable light blue eyes next to him.

"W-well," Spectre sniffled quietly, "I was the first one to find you. You were just standing there, in complete darkness, not even facing me. I almost lost my voice as I called out to you and grabbed onto your arm. That did catch your attention and you turned to look at me, but..."

"But?"

"But..." the boy could no longer hold his tears as they streamed down his cheeks. "You were captured by a monster."

"Monster..?" Ryoken felt unexplainable chill freezing his every bone as the smaller body in his arms shivered violently.

"Y-yes... monster," Spectre couldn't control himself as he sobbed. "A m-monster with bright green eyes. So bright... so poisonous and toxic. As soon as I saw those I felt as if I was tossed into a cauldron with deadly acid burning, evaporating my flesh... not leaving behind even my bones. And that creature was grinning as it clung onto you, nestled in your embrace. And those green eyes... they were laughing as well, their gaze was taunting me when you... when Ryo-sama told me not to kid myself and that you liked only that monster in your arms."

"Oh my..." the young Kogami was now outrightly uncomfortable as he imagined the picture. "Was that monster scary?"

"Erm, well..."

"Hairy?"

"N-no."

"Slimy?"

"Uh, about that..."

" _Actually..._ " Spectre replied coherently only in his thoughts. " _That creature resembled a boy around my age... objectively speaking, a boy much cuter than me._ "

"You poor thing," Ryoken held him lovingly, softly pressing his lips onto his wet cheeks.

"I don't want any monster taking you from me," Spectre sobbed and dug his nails onto his master's back, burying his face into his chest.

" _Especially not the likes of that with pretty eyes of emerald..._ "

"That... creature would always snatch Ryo-sama away, take you somewhere I cannot reach you... And I... I..!"

"Shh, shhh," Ryoken cradled the boy in his arms, stroking his head with even more fervor attempt to comfort him. "It's okay. Everything is okay. No need to be so scared."

"B-but..."

"It's okay," Spectre got a tender kiss on forehead. "No monster will even approach me. I'll chase it away in no time."

"You..." more of desperate sobbing. "You promise?"

"Of course," Ryoken held his hands and interlaced their fingers. "Besides, those were just bad dreams. That green-eyed monster exists solely in your head."

"You think so..?"

"Yeah. And this," he firmly pressed his lips onto Spectre's forehead again, "is a magic spell to keep it away. If not enough, I'll be sleeping here, by your side, rather than in the guest room."

"But you'll get sick too..."

"You're more important to me."

"I'm..." Spectre was utterly confused at why he teared up more when he was supposed to be happy. "I'm really afraid... Being lost in that darkness, all alone..."

"You're not alone," Ryoken cupped his cheek, carefully stroking it with his thumb. "You have me. Never forget that."

"I won't," Spectre sniffled and nuzzled into his palm.

"Well then," after a minute or so of blissful cuddling Ryoken sat up in bed and reached for the bottle with medicine. "But we forgot about our original problem."

"Ooh..." Spectre groaned at the comfortable embrace being broken, but obediently rose up as well.

" _I'm so sorry, Ryo-sama,_ " he let his mind speak in secret once more without letting the person in question hear any of it. " _The real reason why I refuse to take my meds is because it's actually... convenient for me to prolong my disease. At least this way I can have you come home at least an hour earlier and wrap me in care and warmth. I'm so selfish..._ "

"Um, sir?" suddenly, Spectre was taken aback at the sight of his master drink the syrup himself. "What are you..."

The medicine's previously horrendous taste turned into something indescribably, mindblowingly sweet, Spectre couldn't even compare it to anything, as Ryoken held his chin up and, by locking their lips together, poured it into his mouth. Heart was drumming inside the younger boy's chest, dangerously close to breaking his ribs apart, the entire world around simply got destroyed while Ryoken's tongue was thoroughly making sure that Spectre would literally die from the sweetness overdose... though he surely wouldn't mind _this_ kind of death.

"There," the young Kogami chuckled as he pulled away, admiring his work of seemingly intoxicating every last cell of Spectre's brain as the paralyzed boy's mouth was still agape with a little bit of syrup trickling down his chin. "Now you're good. But, please, I ask you nicely, don't cause Kyoko-san trouble anymore."

"Y-yes..." Spectre replied absent-mindedly as his very was still fluttering somewhere high in the sky.

"Good boy," Ryoken pat his head, but then slightly frowned. "Look, about those nightmares and monsters of yours..."

"Yes?" the boy stiffened up at the serious expression on his master's face... which turned into a beaming, cheerful smile exactly a couple of heart beats later.

"You should probably be more moderate about watching horror movies. I like them too from time to time, but Aso-san correctly noticed that you are somewhat addicted to them."

"O-oh, you think that might be the cause?"

"Yep. That's why," Ryoken leaped off the bed, "I'm gonna go change and bring the laptop. We'll fight that gross green-eyed monster by wrapping ourselves in blanket and watching some good old Disney or whatever nice or funny cartoons you like."

 "Oooh," Spectre's eyes lit up akin to tiny stars. "If I'm allowed to choose, how about "El bosque animado", please?"

"Hm? "El bosq..." what?" the older boy blinked. "Never heard of it."

"It's a very old cartoon," Spectre lowered his gaze shyly. "I've never seen it either, but the summary had me intrigued for a long time. It's about a boy mole saving his beloved girl mole and other moles from evil humans wanting to kill them and make a coat out of their fur... there is also a wood of talking trees and their conflict with a telephone pole."

"Wow," Ryoken whistled and laughed. "Sounds very interesting! Alright then! I'll also go and bring some sweet milk. Heh, because that syrup tastes nasty _indeed_."

"Thank you very much, Ryo-sama," Spectre cheeks glowed faint pink.

"I'll have my milk mixed with vanilla, powdered sugar and nutmeg. And you?"

"The same, please!"

"Hehe, okay-okay," he chuckled, messing the alabaster hair once more.

Half an hour into the movie the boys were sharing their warmth as they cuddled under the blanket in complete darkness.

"Haha," Ryoken smiled, sipping his drink. "This Furi boy is sure a sweet fellow, don't you thi..?"

He failed to finish his thought as the younger boy was already sweetly drowsing on his shoulder.

"Oh my," Ryoken purred, putting the movie on pause and tucking him into the blanket to make sure he wasn't cold. "Why are you so cute?"

Spectre didn't respond, only mumbled something instead and gave him a little smile.

"Don't you worry," the older boy planted a loving kiss on his cheek. "No green-eyed monster will ever steal me from you. I promise."

" _I promise I'll repay you for my selfishness with everything I've got, Ryo-sama_ ," Spectre's mind echoed from the farthest depth of slumberland. " _Because from the most possible bottom of my shallow heart I lo..._ "

~~~

Who would have thought years could have passed basically in a blink of an eye?

But it happened, and Spectre, fully healthy and with his mind free of childish nightmares, was now embracing his position as the second commander of the Knights of Hanoi justly proud.

No regrets.

No selfishness.

No hesitation.

Everything for the sake of Ryo... Revolver-sama's noblest goals.

Nothing mattered, not even Spectre's own life.

Nothing could stop him from fulfilling his master's ambition, prevent him from doing anything to mercilessly stomp on those daring to oppose them.

 _Still though_...

Alone in the darkest part of Hanoi's hideout Spectre found himself... abnormally focused on the screen showing a duel.

Another one of their pathetic, replaceable minions was promptly defeated by the guy known under the alias "Playmaker".

" _Pffft,_ " Spectre reacted at first. " _What a foolish wannabe "hero", heh._ "

But, as the time showed, the "wannabe hero" was more of a threat to them than it seemed. Playmaker who possessed the goddamn Ignis they were pursuing for years...

_And Playmaker who obviously possessed more of Revolver-sama's attention than he was even allowed._

For some reason it was exactly the second fact that kept Spectre bite his lips 'till bleeding.

Indeed, ever since that duel when Revolver-sama was brutally defeated (what an insult!), the leader of Hanoi became strangely... _fixated_ on that guy? Or, more exact definition, _obsessed_?

That feeling kept nagging inside Spectre's head, scratching at his heart akin to deadly sharp claws of some _monster_.

But more importantly... those _green_ eyes.

Objectively pretty eyes of emerald on a pretty, _nauseatingly_ pretty face.

Poisonous and toxic, burning and acidic to Spectre's shriveled and crying soul.

And this feeling that for some reason was breaking his aching heart into pieces...

_Why did it seem so terrifyingly familiar..?_

Spectre did not know.

But he _did_ know that the green-eyed monster from his forgotten dreams and green-eyed Playmaker were mockingly smirking down at him as they clung onto **_the one_** who meant the world to him.

And that was something Spectre could not forgive.

Not even in a billion years.

 _Never_.

**Author's Note:**

> The "El bosque animado" movie they were watching really exists. It's a Spanish one and came out in 2001. I figured Spectre would surely love this one because, well, talking trees, lol.


End file.
